


A Roast Dinner and a Show

by redmasquerade13



Series: A Roast Dinner and a Show [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmasquerade13/pseuds/redmasquerade13
Summary: I saw this confession (http://dirtyffxvconfession.tumblr.com/post/168116448657) from dirtyffxvconfession on tumblr and couldn’t resist.This features spitroasting, some dom/sub stuff (only a couple comments), a poly ship, a tiny bit of Promnis at the end, and an interrupted drive to Lestallum.





	A Roast Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut I ever wrote, and it was originally posted on my blog on tumblr!
> 
> You can find links to my various public social media such as my tumblr, twitter, and my cosplay Patreon too on my linktree: https://linktr.ee/redmasqueradecosplay  
> I have no idea how to share links properly on here so, sorry about it looking like trash. If I figure out how to do it right (as in, not a line of script, a linked word instead) I'll fix it!

It had been a few weeks since you had initiated a sexual relationship with all four of the boys. It still made you giggle to recall their faces when you stepped out of the tent in simple black lingerie and matter of factly said, “I need all of you, immediately. I can’t stand the tension I have with each of you, and I can’t stand my need anymore.” Prompto’s face was particularly entertaining, his face turning beetroot red. Noctis and Gladio had been the first to obey your demand, both moving - rushing, actually - in sync to take off their shirts and kiss every inch of you as they removed everything but your stockings, which Ignis requested stay on. You happened to be wearing those exact stockings under your skirt on this stupidly long drive. 

You felt your panties beginning to get wet as you remembered how they had passed you around the camp fire that first night, making you cum for each of them as the others watched. 

You had been having sex at least three times a week with at least one of them, yet you still felt insatiable. Starving, needy. You needed more, and you had four men, four incredibly attractive and generally phenomenal men, at your disposal. 

What a delightfully sinful solution you had.

You had at least an hour left of the drive, and it would be at least another half hour after exiting the car before you would be able to snatch one of them away for a quickie or a more in-depth tryst. The thought occurred to you: Why is leaving the car a requirement? Why not have one of them now? 

You were sitting between Noct and Gladio, the former holding your hand and gently rubbing circles on it with his thumb. Gladio had one hand hanging over your crossed knees, the other hand holding a book that he seemed to be enchanted by. Normally you found his love of reading to be quite endearing, the large beast of a man eating up novel after novel with the same intensity as he ate your…

Hm. Time to interrupt story time. 

You feigned a yawn and arched your back in a stretch, making sure your tank top allowed your cleavage to peek out. “I need to close my eyes for a minute, all this sitting on my ass is weirdly exhausting.”

Without asking or warning, you leaned down, laying your head in Noctis’ lap, your legs in Gladio’s. You made sure you were resting on your side so your panties were barely hidden under your skirt from Gladio’s eyes. You needlessly adjusted your head and sighed, making sure it all was similar to your hips grinding against Noct’s member. 

You heard him hiss as he took in a sharp breath between his teeth. Blood rushed to his center and you felt him slowly growing hard. You couldn’t help but smirk, especially when you noticed Prompto turn and see your expression. He knew what you were after, and he excitedly turned in his seat to watch. The sound of a book snapping closed rang out on the opposite end of the car, and you felt Gladio’s calloused hand slowly slide up your legs. He swirled shapes over your stockings, teasing and toying with you, knowing exactly what you were after. 

He slid his hand under your skirt, and turned his hands into claws that softly scratched their way up your thigh. He slipped his fingers beneath the hem of your panties, allowing his hand to rest on your ass. Gladio slowly massaged and squeezed your buttocks, drawing a small, giggly moan from your lips. 

Noct was trying to focus on the passing landscape since he thought you actually wanted to sleep, until he heard your reaction to Gladio’s ass play. You felt him growing harder, allowing his length to become full under his pants as he watched Gladio move from your rear to your clothed folds. You were sure you were soaking the fibers through, and he ran one large finger from one end to the other. He hummed appreciatively, muttering “Already so wet for me, babe?”

He pulled them down with his left hand so they sat halfway down your thighs, and with his right hand, he began to softly finger you. From your past experiences with him, he usually preferred to start slow to let that give the occasion an air of anticipation. It was effective at driving you completely mad with desire, at one point pushing him off of you so he’d stop kissing you at a lazy pace, sitting on top of him, and quickly inserting him in your pussy. You began at such a fast speed it took both of you a moment to be able to say anything without letting out a moan instead of words, at which point you simply said, “Fuck my brains out, you tease.” Fortunately, Gladio was willing to oblige before you lost your mind without a fuck.

This was one of those times where you wanted to leap on him, Noctis, Prompto, or Ignis like they were a vulnerable piece of prey. You needed to be filled somehow, someway, and as soon as possible by at least one of these boys.

Noctis was more than ready to give you something to fill you with, as he removed himself from his pants and began to touch himself as he watched Gladio insert a second digit into your slick. You let out a moan as he curved his fingers and expertly hit your g-spot, using his other hand to indulgently rub circles around your clit. You turned away from watching Gladio to come face-to-shaft with Noct’s dick.

Noct always surprised you with his cock. You expected him and Prompto to be the exact same size for whatever reason, and while Prom definitely was a bit above expectations in length – and had a perfect curve – Noctis beat him in the size department. He was long and had proportional width, and with perfect coloring, you definitely felt that he had one of the prettiest dicks you had seen. Specifically, one of the prettiest four you had seen.

You greedily took his head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around him and sucking all at once. You pushed him in farther, and made brazen slurping sounds, occasionally pulling him out with a pop to take a deep, hasty breath. Your head bobbed around Noct’s cock, satisfied with finally having him and still desperate for more. You wiggled your tongue around his shaft as you sucked and moved.

Gladio paused his ministrations, and you groaned out of protest with your mouth full, and you thought you heard him talking with Ignis. Had Iggy noticed what he was missing in the seats behind him? Prompto was watching with a haze over his blushing face, a small smile on his lips, so surely the bespectacled man had used his sharpened gaze and realized what was happening. Suddenly the Regalia made a turn and the ride was a little more bumpy than expected, but you didn’t care to check what was going on – Noctis was becoming vocal, which was your favorite thing to hear. The other boys could be almost as noisy as you (Prompto was noisier when you were doing an exceptional job blowing his mind) but Noctis usually kept things quiet and limited to sighs, grunts, and occasional curses accompanying your name.

You bobbed your head faster over his length, now gently caressing his balls and moaning in pleasure as he said, “Fuck, Ignis I need you to pull over now. At least put up the top. Y/N is going to make me start yelling, this is so hot-FUCK!” You had run your tongue up the base of his cock, and gently teased his head with your teeth, yanking the language out of him with special volume.

“Well, I’d like to see her perform, if you don’t mind. Watching her is like looking at an exquisite piece of art, to reframe your words from the other day.” Ignis’ baritone stood out suddenly as the Regalia came to a stop and was shut off. “The world isn’t all about you, princess. Sorry to disappoint,” Gladio said, sounding like he wore a smile. You felt Gladdy’s hands grip your hips, pulling you to your knees, and used a hand around your neck to push your back against his chest. He was positioned with one foot on the floor and one knee on the seats, and you took your new stance as a chance to see if Ignis was in fact watching the show.

He was, and was carefully palming himself under his tented pants. Prompto had taken his member out completely, and you looked back at Noctis to see him stand-kneeling the same way Gladio was, allowing his loosened pants to hang around his hips. He scooted towards you, took your chin in his hand, and kissed you roughly. “You think you can get away with interrupting the drive without punishment?” he asked, his tongue swiping across your lips. He began to kiss his way down your neck, and pulled your tank off, leaving you in your stockings, skirt, and bra, your panties still hanging on your thighs.

Noct licked at your pulse point as he unhooked your bra, and Gladio chuckled. “I think I have a good punishment in mind, your Highness. She can serve both her King and his Shield – at the same time.” Noct pulled away from your collarbone as he slipped your bra off your shoulders, and looked at you with a deadly stare, a smirk gracing his parted lips. “That sounds more than suitable, Gladio.” He tossed your bra to the floor of the car and scooted back towards his seat, using a single finger to motion you towards him. Gladio did the honors, and shoved you forward so you were on your hands and knees.

“Please, fuck me. I want your punishment, I deserve it. Fill me from both sides,” you whimpered as you adjusted to get comfortable. Gladio groaned, lifting up your skirt so it rode up to your waist and flipping the fabric out of the way of his view. “I can’t help but want to see your ass bouncing against me, and it sounds like you are ready to take it, so how can I say no?” He slapped your rear and entered you, his overwhelming size filling every inch of your pussy. Gladdy took hold of your hips and began to thrust – hard.

You cried out, already ready to explode from the pressure, and Noctis held his shaft straight forward. You licked him as you moved with Gladio’s pace, and Noct held your hair tightly as he pushed himself into your mouth. You kept your tongue moving and continued to suck as Noctis began to face fuck you, and found yourself getting a pleasing sort of whiplash from the way you were being taken.

You couldn’t see Ignis from your position but you heard a second cock being self-handled along with Prompto’s. Iggy finally had joined the blonde in touching himself, and you moaned in ecstasy at the realization you had an audience while being shared.

Gladio reached down to play with your clit as he cursed, and Noct had to use the hand not tangled in your hair to balance himself against the front seat as he loudly cried out. You groaned as well, muffled by his dick, as you felt yourself getting closer and closer to your orgasm.

Another slap to your ass from Gladio, and your name spilling out from Noct’s lips, and you came. Gladdy still pummeled you from behind as you crested, and Noctis fucked your mouth with renewed vigor at the sight of your orgasm face being adjusted by his cock. Both of their movements began to grow irregular, and you could hear small sighs from Prompto as he came. Within a few moments, you could feel Gladio’s seed pouring into your slick, and Noctis’ cum shot into your mouth, pooling around your tongue before you swallowed every drop you could.

Exhausted and still shuddering from your orgasm, you flipped over and laid down, trying to even out your breathing. You heard Ignis groan, and watched Prompto lean over the opening between the seats, then heard slurping sounds. You loved watching the boys pleasure and fuck each other, so you sat up to watch Prompto cleaning Ignis, who returned the favor and licked Prom’s shaft until only his saliva was left on it.

Every one of you sat still to catch your breath, all of you so close to letting out a sex-laden laugh at what you just did. You finally took in the view around you. It was a random dirt road, so far from the main road it took you a moment before you could figure out where you were.

“Well, we are still about a half hour away from Lestallum, I think we should plan on a late night in the Leville?” Ignis asked, a gloved finger adjusting his glasses as he moved to put his member back into his pants.

You smiled, still feeling Gladio’s cum drip out of you and still tasting Noct on your tongue. “I think it’s only fair I give you and Prompto the chance to punish me just like that. Gladio, Noct, how about a show?”


End file.
